Blue Stinger
|director = Ayumu Kojima |producer = Shinya Nishigaki |composer = Toshihiko Sahashi |programmer = Kazuaki Yokozawa |artist = Ryosuke Murakami Masaki Segawa |writer = Shinya Nishigaki Masaki Segawa |released = |EU|1999}} |genre = Action Survival horror |modes = Single player |platforms = Dreamcast }} is an action survival horror game released in 1999 for the Dreamcast game console developed by Climax Graphics and originally published by Sega, with publishing rights outside of Japan obtained by Activision. The game was conceived by then-Climax CEO, Shinya Nishigaki. Background Sixty-five million years ago, a meteorite crashes into the Yucatán Peninsula, subsequently wiping out the dinosaurs and paving the way for humans. Now, in 2000, an island emerges where the meteorite is thought to have landed, and is granted the name "Dinosaur Island." A biotech corporation then takes up shop on the island. In 2018, Eliot Ballade, an elite member of the ESER (Emergency Sea Evacuation and Rescue) forces, is vacationing near Dinosaur Island when something falls from the sky and leaves the island sealed under a mysterious dome of energy. When a mysterious, ethereal being called Nephilim shows up to chase Ballade, he takes it upon himself to solve the enigma of Dinosaur Island. Plot summary Eliot Ballade (Ryan Drummond) is on vacation off the coast of Dinosaur Island with his friend Billy fishing on a boat. However, a meteorite crashes into the island and sends a large barrier out which cuts Eliot's boat in half leaving him inside of the barrier. Just then a mysterious light approaches and takes the form of Billy's good luck charm "Nephilim", shortly afterward several creatures storm toward the boat and destroy it. Eliot swims to shore. On shore, Eliot is assisted by Nephilim and meets Dogs Bower (Deem Bistrow), an original discoverer of the island and a local sea captain. The two team up as they explore the island and confront the monsters and mutations that have taken it over. Saved by a woman named Janine King (Lani Minella), the duo head to the control center of KIMRAs base. There, they meet Janine formally and discuss what to do. Dogs suggests heading into town to find survivors and to head to Rats Bar for more information. With no better plan, the two set off. Conquering the various monsters while exploring a shopping center, freezer, and saving several others the duo eventually arrive at Rats Bar. Meeting Rats, the owner, he gives the duo a Lab Keycard he was holding as collateral. The duo reconvene inside the control center and discuss with Janine what their next plan of action is. Janine attempts to use the keycard to gain access to the secure information inside the computer. However, there is not enough power, and suggests heading to the power station. Inside the power station, the duo turn the power on after defeating several mutated beetles that were absorbing the power. The duo head back to the control room and Janine uses the keycard to access information involving the "Gigadent". However, most of the information is blocked and can only be accessed inside of the KIMRA labs. Using a jeep, the duo gain access to the labs and enter after crossing through a clean room. After fighting a large gelatinous blob, Eliot accidentally swallows monster vomit and begins to change into a mutant. Dogs assures Eliot he'll take care of him. Meeting a doctor, the two eventually meet Dr. Jacob, the lead scientist on the "Gigadent". Already mutated, Eliot kills Jacob and takes his disk. Realizing that the mutation is from a virus KIMRA discovered on the island, the duo make a vaccine to cure Eliot and escape the labs. Back in the control center, Janine uses the disk from Dr. Jacob to gather more information. The meteor that hit Earth 65 million years ago was actually an egg. Inside the egg is a large dinosaur-like monster that the scientists dubbed "Jascony". The virus and subsequent mutations it caused were side effects to allow "Jascony" to easier absorb the planet and move onto the next. Nephilim is actually revealed to be the spirit of the meteorite that hit the Gigadent in order to destroy Jascony, and the meteor is jammed inside a ventilation shaft within Gigadent. Janine concocts a plan to use the top of a wave tower as a sniping position to unlock the ventilation shaft. She sends Eliot and Dogs to her apartment to get her rifle. At the apartment, Eliot learns that Dogs is Janine's father, her mother having died of a disease years earlier. Getting the rifle, the duo heads back to the control room. Eliot leaves Dogs and Janine alone where the two have a reconciliation. With the plan set, the group begins to head to the wave tower. Eliot arrives at the tower and climbs the wreckage as the elevator is stuck with Janine and Dogs inside. Janine begins to line up her shot, and asks the duo to protect her while she sets up. After a rough battle with a seeming never ending wave of monsters, Janine shoots the release. Nephilim flies back into the meteor as Jascony wakes up. The meteor pierces Jascony and Nephilim evolves into a similar monster to battle Jascony but loses. The group flees the tower while the two battle, and after arriving on the ground come face to face with Jascony. Utilizing every weapon in their arsenal, Eliot and Dogs manage to defeat Jascony. Nephilim absorbs Jascony, and after a brief moment flies away from Earth. As the barrier around the island fades, Eliot wonders if he'll see Nephilim again, while Dogs assures he most likely won't and the trio leave together. Billy is revealed to be alive while floating on debris. He recognizes Nephilim before she flies away. An after credits scene shows Nephilim in an unknown part of space and transforming into a meteor. Nephilim's meteor is surrounded by more stingers, indicating that these events have been an ongoing cycle. Gameplay The environments in ''Blue Stinger are entirely 3D. Players heal themselves in real-time using food and drinks bought from vending machines, forcing players to heal only when it was safe. Combat consists of purchasing weapons and ammunition in the same manner, including swords, rocket launchers, Napalm launchers and triple-barreled shotguns. Eliot starts out with a pistol while Dogs starts with a crossbow. Besides shooter game elements, the game also uses beat 'em up elements when weapons are not equipped. Reception | Allgame = | Edge = 5/10 | EGM = 4.25/10 | GameFan = 79% | GI = 5.25/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 6.3/10 | GSpy = 5.5/10 | IGN = 8.4/10 }} The game received "average" reviews according to the review aggregation website GameRankings. The North American port removed the original cinematic style camera system, instead using a fixed, behind-the-player third-person view, such as that of Tomb Raider. This revamped camera style was met with both critical acclaim and criticism. Some argued that the change took away from the dramatic tension for which the Japanese version had become famous. However, others celebrated the new camera style as a feature that gave the game an edge over survival horror games that utilized fixed angles, such as Resident Evil. See also *''Illbleed'' References External links * * English game audio samples at AudioAtrocities.com Category:1999 video games Category:Activision games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Dreamcast-only games Category:Horror video games Category:Sega video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan